The Last Song
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: This is a songfic for a whole bunch of Secondhand Serenade songs. Oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lost but I love Secondhand Serenade!! And another note, I would like to see who can guess the pairing in this story.

XX

Why does she continue to torture herself with the fantasy of a fairy tale? Her tears run down her face like razorblades, every time she cries she has to reach up and see if she's bleeding. And no, she's not the one to blame. Is it him? Or is it her? All the words she's never said came out and both of them are ashamed. There's no sense in playing games when she's done all she can do.

But now it's over, why does it have to be over? They had the chance to make it, but now it's over, it can't be over! She wishes she could take it back. But it's all over.

She loses her self in all those fights that she plays over and over in her head. She loses her sense of right and wrong. She cries and shakes from the pain that's in her head. She just wants to crawl into her bed and let the pain cover her like a large blanket! She wants to throw away the life that she led. But she won't let it die! Let it die!

But now it's over! Why does it have to be over? They had the chance to make it! But now it's over! It can't over! She wishes that she could take it back!

She's breaking apart! She's breaking apart! He can't say that it won't last forever. He's breaking her heart! He's breaking her heart! Don't tell her that they will never be together!. They could be over...over. They could be...forever

XX

With every appearance by him, he's blinding her eyes. She can hardly remember the last she felt like this. He's an angel disguised.

And he's lying real still, but his heartbeat's real fast just like hers.

Will he stay awake for her? She doesn't want to miss anything. She doesn't want to miss anything. She will share the air she breathes. She'll give him her heart on a string, she just doesn't want to miss anything.

She's trying real hard not to shake, she's biting her tongue. But she's feeling alive and with every breath that she takes she feels like shes won. He's her key to survival!

And if it's a hero she wants then he'll save her! He just has to stay there. His whispers are priceless and his breath, it's dear. So please stay there.

Will he stay awake for her? She doesn't want to miss anything. She doesn't want to miss anything. She will share the air she breathes. She'll give him her heart on a string. She just doesn't want to miss anything.

Say her name, she just wants to hear him. Say her name! So that she knows it's true. He's changing her. He's changing her. He showed her how to live.

So just say, just say that he'll stay awake for her. She doesn't want to miss anything. She doesn't want to miss anything. She'll share the air she breathes and wear her heart on a string. She just doesn't want to miss anything.

XX

Share with her the blankets that he's wrapped in because it's cold outside. Cold outside. Share with the secrets that he kept in, because it's cold outside, cold outside.

And his slowly shaking fingertips show her that he's scared like her. So they pretend that they're alone. She knows that he may be scared and she knows that he's unprepared but she doesn't care.

Tell her, tell her. What makes him think that he's invincible? She can see it in his eyes that he's so sure. Please don't tell her that she's the only one that's vulnerable. That's impossible!

Slow down there, guy! He's not going anywhere! Just wait around and see, maybe she's much more. He never knows what lies ahead. She promises that she can be anyone, she can be anyone.

Just because he was hurt doesn't mean that he shouldn't bleed. She can be anyone, anything. She promises that she can be what he needs.

Tell her, tell her what makes him think that he's invincible? And she can see it in his eyes that he's so sure. Please don't tell her that she's the only one that's vulnerable. That's impossible.

XX

Waiting for his call, she's sick, call she's angry. Call she's desperate for his voice. She's listening to the song that they used to sing. In the car, does he remember? Butterfly, early summer. It's playing on repeat, just like when they would meet. Like when they would meet.

Cause she was born to tell him that she loves him. And she is torn to do what she has to, to make him hers. Stay with her tonight.

Stripped and polished, she's new, she's fresh. She's feeling so abitiuous, him and her, flesh to flesh. Cause every breath that he will take when he's sitting next to her will bring to life her deepest hopes, what's his fantasy?

Cause she was born to tell him she loves him. And she is torn to do what she ahs to, to make him hers. Stay with her tonight!

And she's tired of being all alone and that solitary moment makes her wat to come back home. She knows that everything you wanted isn't anything have.

Cause she was born to tell him she loves him. And she is torn to do what she has to, to make him hers. Stay with her tonight. Cause she was born to tell him that she loves him. And she is torn to do what she has to, to make him hers. Stay with her tonight. She knows that everything he wanted isn't anything you have.

XX

She wishes her life was a song. Cuse songs, they never dies. She could write for years and years and never have to cry. She'd show him how she feels without saying a word. She could wrap up both of their hearts. She knows that it sounds absurd.

And she saw the tears on his face, she shot him down and she slammed the door. But she couldn't make a sound. So please stay sweet, her dear. Don't hate her now! She can't tell how the last song ends.

The way that she feels tonight. So down, so down that she prays she can swim just so she own't drown. And the waves that crash over her. She's gasping for air, take her hand so she can breath as she writes the last song down!

And she saw the tears on his face, but she shot him down. And she slammed the door, but couldn't say a word. So please stay sweet, her dear. Don't hate her now! She can't tell how the last song ends.

The broken glass....his moisstened skin. Was everything, everything. And his broken voice...was quivering. His everything, his everything.

Scream at her to make it the best that she ever heard. Laugh out loud. She knows that it sounds absurd.

Scream at her to make it the best that she ever heard. Laugh out loud. She knows that it sounds absurd.

Heart beats slowing pains are growing. Does he love her, that's worth knowing.

Heart beats slowing pains are growing. Does he love her, that's worth knowing.

XX

Please forgive her if she seems forward. But she's never seen anything like him. It's the last place she ever thought she'd be when she woke up this morning! Is it true? And that he's always this breathtaking. And he's smart and he's willing. My God this is killing her!

Tell her all the things he never said. They can lie there and talk for hours in her bed.

She doesn't have anything to hid! She doesn't have anything to hide! Everything is not for certain. She doesn't have anything to hide! She doesn't have anything! Everything is not for certain!

He started to see right through her and she's loving every minute of it! It's like she's born again. Everytime she breaths in so. If he's curious, her favorite color is blue and she likes to sing in the shower. If he likes, she can sing to him.

She doesn't have anything to hid! She doesn't have anything to hide! Everything is not for certain. She doesn't have anything to hide! She doesn't have anything! Everything is not for certain!

Tell her all of his hopes, all of his dreams. She wants him to take her there. Tell her all of his hopes, all of his dreams. She wants to take him there. Tell her everything. Every breath, she wants him to know that she'll be there. There's just one more thing. One request. She wants him to her with him.

Take her with him! She will never let you down. She will love him now and forever.

XX

Didn't he want to hear all the place that they could go? Does he fear the expressions on the faces they don't know/ It's a cold, heard road when he wakes up and she doesn't think that she has the strength to let you go.

Maybe it's just her. Couldn't he believe that everything she said and did wasn't just deceiving. And the tear in his eye and his calm, hard face. Makes her wish that she was never brought into this place.

There goes her ring. It might as well have been shattered. But she's here to sing, about the things that mattered. About the things that made us feel alive for oh, so long. About the things that made them feel alive for oh so long. About the things that kept him on her side when she was wrong.

Maybe it's just her. Couldn't he believe that everything she said and did wasn't just deceiving. And the tear in his eye and his calm hard face makes her wish that she was never brought into this place.

Maybe it's just her. Couldn't he believe that everything she said and did wasn't just deceiving. And the tear in his eye and his calm hard face makes her wish that she was never brought into this place.

XX

Please R&R. And don't forget to guess who the couple is. 


End file.
